


Trouser Situation

by Quercusrobur



Series: Lock the Door, Jack [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur
Summary: “Jack! How are you not ready yet? Rose has been -” The Doctor pushes Jack's door open, stares for a moment, then turns away, a hint of color rising in his cheeks. “What have I told you about clothing?”





	Trouser Situation

**Author's Note:**

> _I am so amused that there is a tag for this._

“Jack! How are you not ready yet? Rose has been -” The Doctor pushes Jack's door open, stares for a moment, then turns away, a hint of color rising in his cheeks. “What have I told you about clothing?”

Taking the opportunity to ensure he is presented to best effect, Jack smiles engagingly. “Trousers mandatory at all times -”

“So what d’you call this, then?”

“ _Outside_ bedrooms.” And in fact, he hadn't specified whether that was bedrooms in general, or specifically one's own bedroom. Jack hasn't quite decided if this is a clarification he wants to request in person; the Doctor is touchy about the oddest things. Cautiously, Jack palms his cock. He has no desire to offend, but if there is any chance of returned interest it would be a shame to waste the opportunity - and the flirting has been _quality_.

Dropping that tack, the Doctor returns to his original complaint. “I sent you off to get ready to go, and instead me an’ Rose are standing around waiting and I find you doing, doing _this_ \- ” He waves a hand.

“Jacking off?” Jack offers helpfully, having a very difficult time not laughing at the increasing blush on the Doctor's face; he manages thanks to the accompanying frown. “I took a shower, thought I had a couple minutes. I wasn't expecting company, but I certainly don't mind it. If you mind, may I respectfully suggest knocking?”

“I don't _mind_ ,” the Doctor says defensively. “No interest at all in the sexual practices of primitive apes. Entirely different species, me.”

“I don't mind if you don't,” Jack assures him. Plenty of individuals of entirely different species he's managed to have a mutually good time with, after all.

Crossing his arms, the Doctor scowls at him. “Bit of harmless flirting is one thing, but you're comin’ on a bit strong at the moment. Don't be trying any of this on with Rose.”

“Gods, no,” Jack says, genuinely surprised. He sits up, giving up on fun for the moment. “She's just a kid, and they'd barely even _heard_ of consent when she's from. I tread carefully there.”

The scowl fades as the Doctor considers him thoughtfully. Jack doesn't look away from that flaying gaze; he does file away the information that the Doctor doesn't seem to have any personal objection to his lack of clothing. “Fine, then,” the Time Lord says, eventually. That quick grin flashes across his face. “Best not let her hear you call her a kid.”

“Never,” Jack promises. “And anyway, _she_ knocks.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes. “Get ready to go.” He turns to go, and then pauses. “And Captain… if you can find any other bedrooms… come find out.”

The renewed surge of arousal makes it very difficult to get into his tight trousers, but Jack is sure the Doctor is counting the seconds and doesn't dare try to do anything about it. When he appears in the console room, shirt untucked, the Doctor gives him a predatory grin that sends a shiver down his spine and doesn't help his trouser situation _at all_. But then, if only he can find the Doctor's bedroom… maybe he won't need them.

-+-+-+-

 


End file.
